


A God in a Bath

by NiiHakase



Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, i didnt think these through, uhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 12:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17059871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiiHakase/pseuds/NiiHakase
Summary: Alright, Second fic, only took me like Four months to write, based on some joke about two D&d charterers,  hopefully you enjoy this nonsense,





	A God in a Bath

Jager was tired and sore, Malar had been training him in knife and sword play, witch Jager had gotten pretty rusty at. They had just finished practice for today and they were heading back inside Malar’s shop and his living quarters above it.

“Don't tell me that your going to walk all the way back to your Inn like that,” Malar said to Jager, motioning at his sweat soaked clothes and matted blonde hair, as he was going up the stairs of his shop to its second floor. “Come on, I have a washroom and spare clothes. After all, you don't want to be going back to Tea’s Inn smelling that awful do you?”

Malar was right, Jager had been loathing the twenty minute walk back to the Inn he called home, and a bath did sound nice. “Sure, lead the way,” he said to the red haired hunting god. Malar smiled as he walked up his stairs, his trainee padding along behind him. Malar then swiftly navigated his house showing off his many trophies to the younger hunter, before they got to the washroom. 

“Here we are,” he beamed. “You go in and relax and get clean, i’ll leave some clothes you can borrow out here for you,” he opened the door to the washroom and Jager was hit with a wave of Steam escaping the confines of the room. Once the wave of heat had passed he walked in and peered around, and started to reevaluate his definition of ‘Washroom’. This was more something he’d expect out of a bathhouse not some house above a small knife shop, in his awe he failed to notice Malar saying “I’ll be in in a moment,” as the door shut.

Jager looked around the washroom, taking it all in, as he peeled his clothes off, the room was made almost entirely of dark hardwood, with light coming down from a skylight giving it a very rustic and welcoming aura. As he finished disrobing he looked down at the bath itself, it was set into the floor, with stairs going down to it and water being pumped into from somewhere. He tentatively took a few steps down into the water and had to hold himself back from jumping in. the water was felt amazing, he'd never felt water heated so perfectly before. Jager quickly took the rest of the steps going down before he found a place to sit, and submerge himself up to his chin.

Jager didn't know how long he was in this bath, he was just relaxing more than he ever had in his life. Then his mind snapped back to reality when he heard the door open. Jager assumed he’d spaced out for a long time and quickly stammered, “I’ll be out in a moment,” not wanting to overstay his welcome in this godly bath.

“Nonsense,” Malar replied, “You’re my guest, and you've only just got in,” stepping into the room Malar started taking off his clothes, leaving Jager with a moment of thought.

‘I should turn around’ he thought, ‘wait, why? It's nothing I've never seen before, i was in the military i can handle seeing a man naked again. Besides he’s being awfully nice letting me use his bath, have i even properly thanked him?’ On instinct Jager bolted up in the bathtub, splashing water everywhere and, still acting on instinct, did his Hunter’s bow to the God of the Hunt. He didn't know why he was bowing now of all times, ‘It must be this heat, it's messing with my thoughts,’ he looked up from his bow to Malar looking at him quizzically, and realizing his actions were, infact, strange, Jager sat back down into the comforting water. He then looked up to apologize, “I’m sor-” before the words got caught in his throat. 

Looking up at the God of the Hunt, now fully undressed, Jager got to witness his Teacher’s glorious body, he was muscled in ways that was glorious without passing into ridiculous, and he was covered in faint scarring across his chest and arms, most likely from his numerous hunts. As Jager’s eyes scanned down Malar’s body he saw his 10 inch cock. After realizing he was lingering on that piece of anatomy he quickly shot his eyes up to Malar’s face, where Jager realized he was smirking. 

“You’re sore?” Malar said. “That's natural, here,” he started getting into the bath and moving toward Jager, “let me see if i can loosen up those muscles,” He got next to Jager and told him to turn around. Jager, still slightly embarrassed about what happened before, and not wanting to seem rude, complied.

As Malar started rubbing into Jager’s back, making comments about how tight his muscles are and how that reminds him of a story and going on about his past that jager was tuning out. Jager was just sitting there trying to make sence of what is happening to him right now. He is quickly knocked out of his train of thought when he felt one of Malar’s hands running across his chest. “You still have the scar I gave you,” he said in just over a whisper, his fingers tracing the scar, “Not many people keep their scars with healing as good as it is these days,” he seemed almost proud. “But you always were a special one, weren't you.” 

His hand started drifting from the center of Jager’s chest down until it was just above his crotch, “I can show you just how special you are, at least to me, i could show you right now,” his tone has changed from praise to something deeper, “but you have to say i can, my… student,” 

This entire time Jager’s mind was racing, bouncing from thought to thought, From how good Malar’s hands felt on him, how warm and calming the water is, whatever that was that was pressing up against his ass, how weirdly aroused he was, but most of all, how much he wanted to accept Malar’s offer, how much he wanted to see how good Malar could make him feel. The entire time Malar never stopped messaging Jager’s back with his free hand. 

“Yes, please show me, M-Malar,” Jager stumbled on his words a bit

“Good,” Malar almost growled. His hand that stayed above Jagers crotch slowly moved its way down to Jager’s dick, meticulously stroking and fondling it, while Malar started kissing along Jager’s neck. 

Maybe it was because of how tired he was or the heat but all this stimulation was almost too much for Jager. He started panting as he felt his first orgasam coming on, but just before he came Malar stopped. Jager almost let out a whine but caught himself before it fully came out of his mouth, making a sort of sigh. “Oh don't worry,” Malar assured Jager, “i’m not gonna leave you high and dry,” and with that Malar took picked up Jager and put him on the side of the bath, so that his head was just about parallel to Jager’s pulsing cock.

Jager could feel himself coming away from the edge that he was just on, “Your quite big, for an elf,” malar commented, and with that, Malar quickly started sucking Jager’s dick. Running his tongue around the head of it, and sensuously bobbing his head up and down. Malar took one hand and started fondling Jager’s balls and started to jack himself off with the other. Jager, not really knowing what is happening or what to do, used one hand to hold himself up and the other he put on Malar’s head, stroking his hair.

It was nice, but as nice as it was, it didn't stop the fact that Jager was close to cumming before, and the experienced mouth of the Hunt God isn't helping that. Jager started panting again and barely got out “I’m cu-” before it just became groaning as Malar deepthroated Jager’s cock. Malar could feel the dick in his mouth spasming as Jager came down his throat. He started to pull his head back getting to taste some of Jager’s cum before swallowing it all down.

Jager was left panting sitting there as Malar got out of the bath, water dripping down him, dripping down his rock hard cock, “Wait, Do…,” Jager was trying really hard to not fuck up with what he was trying to say, “Do you need help getting off?” he looked up at Malar, who almost started laughing at the suggestion.

“I don't think you can really handle me, boy,” he chuckled, 

“I could handle it, i want to, as thanks,” Jager’s pride forcing him into action, “If anything you could just use me to get off,”

With that suggestion Malar’s face lit up and a wicked grin spread across his face, showing off his abnormally sharp canines, “And you are fine with that, the thought of simply being used?”

“If it's to pay you back for what you’ve done then yeah,”

“Excellent,” Malar moved to help up Jager. Once they were both standing Malar pulled Jager into a kiss, stunning the Blonde Hunter. Jager could feel how incredibly hard Malar’s cock was between them and his own cock started to rise, a part of him was saying how this was a bad idea, but that part was instantly drowned out when Malar broke the kiss and picked up Jager like he was weightless and carried him out of the bath and onto his bed.

The air outside the bathroom was not cold, but it felt freezing to the hunter after being in the sauna like bath for who knows how long. Once Jager was on the bed slowly warming up Malar quietly said, “Last chance to back out, no shame in it,” as he spoke he stood over Jager so that his cock was looming over Jager’s face, its tip shining with precum a bit.

Jager swallowed, “Of course, you can use me in any way you want, as long as you don't kill me or something,”

“Of course you won't die from it, society has made potions for that,” The larger man said as he walked over to a dresser and retrieved a small vial with a purple sparkly liquid in it from the dresser. He tossed the vial at Jager and instructed him to drink it. Jager did so instantly feeling the effects, he started breathing heavier as he felt his dick harden faster than he thought possible, and it felt good. He felt good, 

“What was that?” Jager managed to say in between pants,

“Sex position, they have all kinds,” Malar says as he goes though the dresser, looking for something, “kinds that make it so people can or cant get pregnant, kinds that make you looser or tighter, or that make you more rubbery so you can take larger things without any internal issues,” he finds whatever he was looking for. Malar pulls a bottle out that is filled with a clear liquid.

“And the one you gave me?” Jager could feel more things happening, like more parts of his body feeling sensitive and good.

“A bit of a mix of different ones,” he moves back over toward Jager who is now a panting mess on his bed. “Bit of aphrodisiac, something to make your balls work overtime, something to make sure you can take me,” he bends down so that his cock is about the same height as Jager’s mouth, “And something to make sure you don't have a hard time breathing!” he punctuated his sentence by shoving his entire cock into Jager’s mouth and down his throat. 

Jager nearly came in that instant. Malar shoved his cock deep into the younger hunter’s mouth so fast he didn't have time to think before a huge set of balls hit his forehead hard. Jager panicked for a second before realizing several things, that he was still breathing somehow, his throat was stretching to accommodate Malar’s size but it didn't hurt, and that this felt really fucking good. Jager started gripping the sheets of the bed in an attempt to not instantly cum.

Malar started to pull out slowly, inch by inch, for what felt like hours to Jager, until only the head of the god’s cock was still in his playthings mouth. Jager was saddened by this feeling of emptiness he had from this for a moment, before Malar once again shoved the entire thing back down Jager’s tight throat. This time Jager did cum from it, his dick shooting jizz out like a fountain and his back arching as he groaned around his godly teachers shaft.

Before long Malar had settled into a rhythm, of sawing in and out at a brisk pace. He started playing with Jager’s nipples while he did so, causing the smaller man to once again moan around the hard cock in his mouth, much to Malar’s enjoyment. “Your throat is the best thing i’ve fucked in a long time,” Malar groaned, Jager’s dick jerking due to the praise, “And if I knew you were this good at taking dick, I would have tried to get you in bed so much sooner,” the god started picking up pace in his thrusts before once more pulling out so only his head was in Jager’s mouth, but this time Jager could feel the cock pulsing and spasming as Malar started to cum. 

A jet of seamen shot out and hit Jager’s tounge, staining it with the taste and sending him into the biggest orgasm he’s ever felt, before Malar Thrust back down Jager’s throat one last time, dumping several more shots of jizz straight into his stomach. Malar pulled out shooting his last few shots onto Jager’s face. As the god stood back up normally, catching his breath, he looked down at Jager’s face who was recovering from his mind shattering orgasam a few moments ago. Once he came back to his senses, at least somewhat, Jager looked up at his instructor and, through labored breath, said “So, when can we do this again?”

“Again?” Malar scoffed and picked up Jager and flipped him around so his ass was facing the god, “We’re not done yet,” as he spoke he took the bottle of clear liquid and put a decent amount into the smaller hunter’s hole.

“A-Are you sure it's going to fit?” Jager stammered having a moment of clarity realizing how big his teacher’s cock was versus his hole.

“Of course, that's what the potion was for.” he said as he lined up his cock with his student’s asshole.

Jager braced for it to hurt like hell and for his teacher to shove his huge member into his ass in one go like he had with his mouth, but instead Malar slowly started feeding his cock into the waiting hole, and Jager started moaning because it felt so good. “Oh fuck,” he breathed while more and more cock was being fed into him. He moaned “Its so fucking deep,”

“Holy shit,” Malar grunted, “With an ass this fine you should be making money off of it, not off adventuring, and if you think this is deep,” he took one of Jager’s hands that was desperately holding on to the bed sheets and put it on Jager’s toned stomach, “watch this,” he said as he quickly shoved the last third of his dick deep into the younger man, and right where he had put Jager’s hand his stomach buldged from the sheer size of the gods dick. Jager’s mind went blank as he came harder than he ever thought was possible, harder than a few moments ago. His back arching as he moaned in ways that he thought his voice couldn't go. 

After a few seconds of sitting there in that position Malar waited out Jager’s orgasm as his ass convulsed around him, before the blonde fell limp, breathing heavy. Malar then started to piston in and out of the elf’s ass slowly at first but gaining speed, faster and faster. Then Jager descended into simply moaning the word ’Fuck’ over and over with each thrust from the god. Cumming over and over again. After a good ten minutes of Malar pistoning in and out of the elf and tweaking his nipples, he felt his own orgasm coming on, he grunted, “I’m cumming,” and after a few more moments he bottomed out in to Jager’s ass and started to fill him up with his seed, groaning “Yeah, take it,” as Jager laid there, tongue lolled out of his mouth and eyes rolled up, riding out the pure orgasmic bliss that this encounter has been.

Eventually Malar stopped cumming and pulled out, laying down on the bed in exhaustion, both of them breathing heavy. Jager, sat up a bit on shaky arms and looked at Malar, panting, “So… was it good for you?”


End file.
